In Memory of Me
by MarioFireRed
Summary: One day, Elsword and Eve go back to Altera Core in order for the latter to pay her respects to the fallen King Nasod. Remembering all the memories that happened prior and during their first meeting, will Eve succumb to grief over her fallen comrade or will Elsword help Eve with her tragic memory? One shot for Memorial Day!


**Me: Now to celebrate Memorial Day with one last story before getting to a project I gotta do!**

**Mario: Dear god Fire just do your freaking homework so we don't go over this again!**

**Me: *Sigh* Anyway this is a story in memory of someone.**

**Crystal: It's Raven remembering Seris isn't it?**

**Me: Nope, you'll see! START!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

* * *

_Inside My Memories_

"Eve..." A crimson haired boy called out to the silver haired robotic girl lingering mindlessly on a giant scrapheap of metal. On the surface is her staring emotionless at a junkyard's worth of scrap with the boy calling out for her, but the latter knew what really happened. The girl, Eve, was the last of her kind belonging in the Nasod race, a lost technology thanks to the crimson boy and his friends. Rewinding time one year prior to the two standing in the cold rain, Eve was asleep inside a pod motionless while a tornado of weapons rages on outside as the boy led the charge to destroy all the aforementioned Nasods.

"_ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" _Eve recounted her memories inside the pod long ago, only able to make out verbal communication. _*SLASH!* _A tear raced down her cheek as she remembered Elsword, the same crimson boy with her now, leading the charge for the extinction of the last remaining Nasods in Altera Core, where her sanctuary pod was stationed. With only her sense of hearing conscious at the time, she remembered the barely audible Nasods' circuits malfunctioning and exploding. One...ten...one hundred...five hundred...Eve sat down on the ground, still teary, covering her ears as she did back then in the pod, wishing desperately for the bad noise to go away as she was suddenly brought down to her knees on the muddy grass due to the bitter memory.

"EVE!" Elsword's eyes widened at the girl's painful stance and ran up to her, gripping her shoulders still before she fell down on her face straight to the dirt. Turning Eve so she faced him he noticed this time a stream of tears flowing from both of her tear-ducts and her body couldn't stop shaking, both from the rain and from the past. "EVE SNAP OUT OF IT, ITS OKAY NOW!" He repeatedly shouted at her to escape the trance the scrap remains of King Nasod were bringing her in front of them. However Eve's database couldn't let go of the memory, it didn't know anything other than to store data such as memories to remember as she went on through life however long she has left.

"_GIVE BACK THE EL, KING NASOD!" _Again Eve heard Elsword's anguished tone except this time directed to, as she recalled, a gigantic Nasod powered by her pod aptly named King Nasod. _"You're going to have to take it from me first, I plan to use this to revive the Nasod race!" _She remembered typing that into King Nasod's text to speech commands. What happened next is something the girl, who back then never had experience with human emotion, is now covering her eyes and pressing herself on the boy in front of her, a memory she would rather forget.

_*SLASH!* *CRASH!* *RIP!* _She recalled the destruction of the five cores that powered King Nasod one by one, following by a deafening explosion as the gigantic robot exploded into bits and pieces, the same scrap metal the two are standing in front of right now. "EVE...Eve...ve...e..." Elsword's screams to shake her back were futile as Eve remembered the last memory the remains of King Nasod brought her.

_*SLAP! _Elsword was the one back then who noticed her pod and opened it up, releasing her from the safe bubble she inhibited. Opening her eyes, what Eve saw was a surprised yet arrogant young boy who nervously claimed to his friends that he found one last Nasod. Noticing how close he was to her, Eve slapped Elsword five feet away and calmly exited her pod. _"Learn your manners, human." _Eve, who felt no emotions back then, bluntly told to the recipient of her slap and sat idly there against her pod, her only home for the past thousand years.

"_Are you crazy?! There's no way in hell we're bringing a Nasod with us, did you see what they did to the El and my arm?!" _Eve remembered a black haired adult arguing with a magician and an elf to decide the Nasod's fate. Ignoring the obvious Nasod Arm the man possessed Eve stared off into space from where she sat, with short neck-length hair instead of the long waist-length hair she possesses now. Finally after contemplating that she can die trying to revive her fallen race the crimson boy walked up to her. Preparing for the worst, she closed her eyes and accepted fate. However Elsword didn't try to kill her, instead he stretched an open hand to her.

"EVE!" Remembering Elsword's outstretched hand brought Eve back to reality, staring into the present Elsword's caring eyes despite the pouring rain drenching the two. Finding the right words to comfort her Elsword attempted to cheer her up, unknowingly using the exact same words to recruit Eve with his party of friends when they first met.

"_You don't have to be alone anymore, because I'll become your friend." _Hearing that flashed Eve back to her memories for a split second: the blunt boy claiming this statement to her, Eve taking the hand in gratitude, and her joining the party of friends as they all accepted her (with the exception of the Nasod man, who warmed up to her later on). Going back to the present for good, she enjoyed the comfort Elsword gave her despite the chilling rain.

"T...Thank you, Elsword." She stopped crying and thanked him again, just as she did a year ago. The two stayed like that in silence, honoring King Nasod's memory as the rain gradually stopped pouring. Finally the clouds parted, and the sun broke through and warmed the Earth once again. Noticing how dirty the two were from the mud, Elsword and Eve stood up and patted themselves (mostly) clean. Catching a gleaming object in the corner of his eye, Elsword decided to go after it.

"Hey Eve, wait here for a second." He told her, shortly returning to present the object he found. "Here," He cupped it onto Eve's hands, "I think we should leave him with this. It's the least I can do to comfort you in his grave." Shortly glancing to the untouched scraps of King Nasod, Elsword watched her slowly open her hands to examine Elsword's findings.

It was a Pink Carnation flower, according to Eve's database. "W-Why-" Eve was shocked in Elsword's kind offering, immediately getting interrupted by him.

"Rena told me about it." Elsword admitted, recalling the elf's fondness of nature and flowers. "She said placing a pink carnation like that one on top of a grave will keep that person in your memory forever." He explained, beckoning Eve to place the flower on the grave.

Lightly gripping the flower, Eve carefully made her way through the junk metal until she reached the top at King Nasod's broken mask. Whispering something to the pink flower, Eve gently placed the pink carnation on top of the mask in memory of the former King of Nasods.

Again she slowly crossed through the scrapheap and made her way back to Elsword. "Thank you...again." She thanked him for the second time.

"No problem." He cheerfully grinned. "Now we should be getting back to the others, Rena made some apple pie and I don't want that magician Aisha to devour it all herself." Eve laughed at Elsword's successful attempt to cheer her up and the two left Altera Core. As Elsword laughingly goes through the peaceful times of the present, all Eve could think about was what she whispered to King Nasod one last time before leaving him.

"_I wished to revive the Nasod race together with you, but I know now that isn't possible. Thanks to this boy here and his friends, I finally learn to let go of the past and instead keep them stored in my memory base. Even though our races clashed all those years ago, I as a Nasod get along well with these humans such as that young boy Elsword." _One last time, Eve remembered pausing slightly before finishing her farewell to her last Nasod companion.

"_Which is why I'm leaving this flower here, to keep you in my memories."_

* * *

**Me: Thoughts?**

**Eve: -cries in emo corner-**

**Mario: Good going Fire, you made her relive what happened when the Elgang first met her.**

**Me: It's not my fault! I just want to make a good story!**

**Mario: Yeah yeah whatever.**

**Crystal: -comforts Eve in emo corner-**

**Me: Well...now what do you guys think of this little one shot?**


End file.
